Junior
General Jr is a loving and happy-go-lucky Cambion who was born in the "God Wars Dungeon". Jr is the product of an unlikely couple, her father. Euridus, is a Knight of Saradomin, whereas her mother, Aelia, is a zamorakian warrior. It is not really known how she came to be a Cambion, but many theories have been made. One such theory is that either her mother or father is a demon, another is that Jr is a spawn of her father's heresy, and last of all, either her mother's or father's ancestors made a pact with Zamorak. Though Jr is a Cambion, she does not realise how much power and potential she has to wreak havoc and perhaps, become a powerful figure. This is supported by the fact that her parents keeps her ignorant. Appearance Jr wears a customised purple jacket stuffed with military-grade fibre-steel scales, linen, cotton and has a large choker. Her jacket sports a "bleeding heart" motif print reading "JR" in it. She has spiky shoulderpads attached to her Jacket. She also wears a pair of buckled joggers with a metal plated belt which hangs on her waist. Her socks have red and purple stripes. She wears a pirate hat and may sometimes wield an energy shield and her hands are protected by gauntlets while her legs, greaves. Jr stands at 6'4" feet.She has soft purple hair that's been carefully groomed, Obsidian-black eyes, a pair of small curving horns at the top of her forehead, imp-like ears, Sharp teeth used to tear flash apart easily,Sharp black fingernails, fit figure shaped by years of travelling and navigating through many obstacles. Her hips are wide and deliciously round, luscious thighs along with soft, smooth purplish-blue hue skin. Freelance In freelance roleplay, Junior does not possess any power she has in the Magia Caedo series. This is to avoid any sort of trouble among the community OoCly. Instead, she is just like any other character with goals and needs. Here, Junior has realized the cause of her childish behavior and has removed it. She is lurking prostitute in Falador whom sometimes hang around in the Rising Sun tavern looking for customers. She has connections within the Kinshra and exchanges information for favors or money. Dariek is one of her contacts within the Kinshra, whom she usually toys and lays with. She enjoys extracting information from him through persuasion and temptations. She still keeps her pirate hat around, but will only wear it once she finds a way to remove its enchantment. Until then, she would wear a hood. PURPLE IS HER FAVOURITE COLOUR. Magia Caedo (Series) In the Magia Caedo series, Junior was a member of the Resistance in their rebellion against the Silver Chain Links. Obviously, being such a childish character, she never really took anything seriously and hardly gets involved in battles. Her parents, Euridus and Aelia, are also members of the Resistance and takes care of Junior on the Bloodveld (an Airship). In the first installment of the series (Magia Caedo), Junior is mostly a burden and never really an important character. In the second chapter of the series (Apotheosis), Junior had a more important role. In this chapter, she is revealed to have the power to bend humans and animals to her will. She has also grown wings in this chapter and actually has weapons to use. Though, she still avoids combat. Her father was slain in this chapter when attempting to destroy Camelot castle (an arrow in his skull). Junior was never aware of his death. When enraged, Junior would enter her "Fury Mode". Whenever she engages Fury Mode, she would lose her ability think as she is blinded by rage, she also moves faster and is able to ignore pain. At the near end of Apotheosis, Junior slays Thuban (a major villain) by stabbing him with the sharp end of the Saradomin hilt (for the Godsword). After the 20-years time leap, which marked the beginning of Magia Infiniti, Junior has discovered her demon name. By this chapter, her mother had passed away, leaving her parent-less. For only a short period in the beginning of the chapter, Junior was a member of the Partisans. An evil organisation. As a member, she owns a world map. Though, after some "convincing" Junior joined the Resistance and pledges to keep her word. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds